Ths Sisters
by Mega-Epic-Fail
Summary: Um it's my first one and I'm not really good with summary's
1. Chapter 1

_**DC: "I DO Not Own FMA SAD BUT TRUE."**_

**Me: Hey can I have the deed to FullMetal Alchemist?**

**Hiromu Arakawa: NO**

**Me:Darn. ***_Grins Evilly*_** Not even for a cookie.**

**Hiromu Arakawa:**_*Breaking slightly but regains himself*_**NO.**

**Me:Darn **_*Sulks in a nearby corner*_

__

It has been 2 years since Edward and Alphonse Elric got their bodies back. Mustang became furor and Hawkeye became his right hand man...I mean woman. Winry became one of the best automail mechanics thanks to her grandmother and now owns her own shop. During the time when Ed and Al where kids a pair of twins were born a year after they were. They were both girls and they were sent to an orphanage right after they were born.

Their mother had did the forbidden and attempted human transmutation while she was pregnant. She tried to bring back her husband who died in the Ishbalan revolt. The gate took the poor woman's eyesight and all her emotions (Except for Her pain and grief). She cried in agony when she found this out and a month later she had two girls. One had silvery-blue eyes, with silver hair and blue highlights. The other girl had violet eyes, with black hair with and violet highlights.

They were despised in the orphanage because of their gift. They could do alchemy without a transmutation circle. A gift the gate gave them. Since they were never given names they gave themselves one. The silver haired one called herself Waru and the black haired called herself Yoi.

The girls were extremely intelligent for their age and left the orphanage when they were 9. Where they learned to survive on their own.

The girls were now 17 and they were doing just fine. They managed to get an apartment at age 10, and had a successful business as local alchemist. They helped build and repair things.

__

W: "Hurry up Yoi or we'll be late."

Y: "I'm trying Waru, but I'm tired.

W: "Well we wouldn't have to run if you had gotten up when I told you to."

Y: "Oh shut up and let's just run."

W: "Fine."

They rounded the corner and ran smack into a blonde haired boy who merely stumbled backwards as the fell on their butt and hmmphed in unison.

__

Edward looked at the two girls who had just ran into him and were now glaring at him like he did something wrong. He held out both his hands offering on to each of the girls, who took it, and helped them up.

EE: "Are you girls okay?"

__

Waru and Yoi dusted off their clothes. Waru glared at the boy while Yoi watched her sister.

W: "Yeah we're just peachy. We are officially late for a job, dirty, sweaty, and tired, and now pissed. Boy this day couldn't get any better."

Waru threw her hands in the air and started to run a couple of feet later she realized her sister wasn't behind her. So she turned and yelled over her shoulder.

W:"Are you coming or not Yoi?"

Y: "Yeah just hold on a sec."

Yoi turned to edward and apologized. She then ran after her sister. Once

she caught up they raced to the assigned place trying not to be later than they already were.

__

Edward watched the girls and shook his head. He then went to the orphanage and asked around for the girls. The warden was a total bitch and told him to go ask one of the other people them girls got wrapped around their finger. She them slammed the door in his face. Sighing

Edward started asking around town. He was either told to mind his own business and leave them nice girls alone or go fuck yourself. Tired He went and talked to a nearby shop owner and asked one more time. She smiled at him.

SO: "May I help you sir?"

EE: "Yes I'm looking for the gifted alchemist everyone is talking about."

SO: " Oh, you mean Waru and Yoi. They went to farmer Michales' house to house to rebuild his barn."

EE: "Could you give me directions."

SO: "Sure you go to the corner up here take a right and continue onward you can't miss it."

Edward sighed in relief.

EE: "Thank you very much."

SO: "No problem."

Edward them headed to the farm.

__

_**Author's Note: **__Don't be mean I'm new to this. Give me some ideas and I can make it better. So please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: So can I have the deed to FMA?**_

_**Hiromu Arakawa: NO! FOR THE 800th TIME.**__*Breathing heavily from yelling*_

_**Me:**__*Pouting*__** I'll give you a massage and a cookie.**_

_**Hiromu Arakawa:**__*Breaking to the point of broken but regains himself quickly* __**NO! **__*Storms away*_

_**Me: Crap I almost had it to.**__ *Goes to come up with some evil and sadistic ideas to get the deed away from him*_

_**So I still do not own FMA witch is kinda sad because I could make it awesome.**_

Waru clapped her hands together and made the frame of the barn while Yoi did the same but made the supports. In a matter of seconds what would have normally been a 7 month project was reduced to 40 seconds. They stood back to survey their handiwork.

W: "Not bad eh Yoi."

Y: "Not bad at all."

The girls then went to farmer Michales' house and got their money. On their way back they ran into the blonde guy from before.

W: "Yo sup shorty."

Yoi just shook her head when she had to suddenly cover her ears at how loud the blonde guy yelled.

EE: "**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE**!"

W: "**I DIDN'T SAY THAT SO STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!**"

They panted from the yelling match and Yoi rolled her eyes. She then stepped between the two before they started another yelling match.

Y: "Sup blonde so wat you doing around here?"

EE: "Well believe it or not I'm looking for you two."

Both girls eyes widened and Ed chuckled to himself thinking they looked a lot like fish at that moment.

After getting over their surprise Waru and Yoi became suspicious. After all you don't grow up on the streets and not have trust issues.

W: "And why exactly are you looking for us?"

EE: "Well I was kinda told to come and find you by furor Roy Mustang."

Waru's eyes narrowed as she had heard that lame excuse before.

W: "Where is your proof that you are indeed part of the army?"

EE: "Well I'm not exactly part of the army."

He scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped. Waru wasted no time and had him in a cage in a blink of an eye and a dagger at his throat.

W: "So who are you and what do you want?"

Edward gulped a little but was quite impressed by her quick reactions and the way she used alchemy without a transmutation circle. He raised his hands in surrender.

EE: "I'm Edward Elric and as I said before I came as a request of a friend having been in the same boat as you two before. Though I never thought I would meet someone before who didn't have to give anything up in order to acquire the knowledge you two have and be able to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle."

Waru casted him a disbelieving look.

W: "Prove it."

She then let him go and backed away still tense and ready to catch him again. Yoi was ready to intervene if necessary to keep things from getting out of hand. Edward sighed and clapped his hands together. He then transmuted a rock into a sculpture without a circle also.

EE: "Will that do?"

Waru nodded and walked up to him as did Yoi.

W:Y: "We will go with you to meet Roy Mustang."

Edward was a little freaked out by how they were able to speak in unison but guessed it was a twin thing. He shrugged it off and grinned.

EE: "Thank you. That makes my job a whole lot easier."

_**The Next Day**_

Waru, Yoi, and Ed boarded the train and headed to central.

**author's note:**_ To those of you who are wondering why I have them speak like this:_

_Ex. EE: "Thank you. That makes my job a whole lot easier."_

_It is because if I don't do that I will get confused and mix them up not to mention I love doing it. Oh yeah review and give me some ideas as to what would be a good idea for a fight scene. Oh yeah please review. _


End file.
